In ventilation systems for a house or building structure, a balanced ventilation is desired in that it best utilizes the three natural forces of air pressure, thermal effect and diffusion. Ventilation air will move into the attic area of the structure through vents located within the positive pressure (intake) areas and will exhaust through the vent opening at the negative pressure areas located along the ridge of the roof. Wind moving over the ridge "draws" the air out of these ridge vents. In previous inventions, ridge vents covered by tile were not adequately protected from the ingress of weather elements such as rain and snow.